Five Nights At Irish Freddys
by eoinio11
Summary: what if all the animatronics got stereotypical irish attitude hilarity insues just note There is alot of cursing in this and this is for comedic purposes so i don't mean to offend ireland or any other country referenced
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights At Irish Freddys: pizza problems

WARNING

THERE IS ALOT OF CURSING IN THIS FANFIC SO VIEWER DISGRETION ADVISED

...

Bonnie was carrying pizza around to everyone when he triped and the pizza fell out of their boxes and onto the floor

Bonnie: the fucking bastard

Freddy was walked up to him

Freddy: jaysus Bonnie what happened

Bonnie: me stupid legs gave out on me and the pizza fell on the floor

Freddy: jaysus it will have to be cleared quick

Meanwhile Golden Freddy was talking to Foxy

GF: and I was like OUT THE FUCK! and kicked him into the saferoom

Foxy: jaysus is he still there

GF: probabaly

GF notices Freddy and Bonnie picking up pizza

GF: cmon lets take the piss out of them*laughs*

Bonnie: oh look at this gold cunt coming

GF: jaysus bonnie what happened

Bonnie: what the fuck do you think happened you fucking bastard

GF: calm the ham im here to help

Freddy: for once

GF: shut up you fucking cunt

Chica: bonnie you clumsy twitt

Bonnie: sorry

Chica: you can make the pizza yourself now

Freddy: stop whinning and help us clean this up

Chica: no

Freddy: ill bloody baet ya

GF teleports to the security office

GF: get your ass of that chair and help us you lazy bastard

Security: no

GF: bastard

Security: sure you look like you have it under control

GF: ill be back for ya

A few minutes later they got all the pizza back in the box and GF voluntered to lift it

Bonnie: gold i think its abit to heavy for an empty suit to lift

GF: you just fucking watch me*lifting* UP THE FUCK!

GF fails to lift it and bonnie laughs

bONNIE: SURE DIDN'T I TELL YA

GF: right im gone

Bonnie: dont go gold your great criag

GF goes to the saferoom

GF: bastard

GF sees a box filled with toy animatronic parts

GF: ohhh

...

Finished

Just to say this is for comedic purposes i dont mean to offend ireland, scotts character or any other country mentioned in later chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**FIVE NIGHTS AT IRISH FREDDYS: PAINT ON THE COVE**

Foxy was talking with Chica

Foxy: right ill se you later

Chica: bye foxy

foxy was walking but didnt notice Freddy painting and he bumped into freddy and the paint went everywhere

Freddy: watch where your fucking going foxy

Foxy: You can go fuck yourself never fuckin seen you

Freddy: if you opened your fucking eyes you might have seen me you stupid cunt look the paint is everywhere

Foxy: sure it will come off easy

Freddy: your fucking lucky its coming of

Foxy: not my problem I wasnt the one with the brush... WHAT THE FUCK!?

the cove was covered with spots of white paint

Foxy: look at the state of the fucking cove you stupid ol cunt ya

Freddy: jaysus foxy how the fuck am i going to get that of the cove is fucking destroyed

Foxy: where the fuck am I supposed to stay now the cove is fucking destroyed thank to you stupid cunt

Freddy: sure stay in the cove I need to finish this paint and ill wash it after

Foxy: you better fucking clean it me fucking guinness has fucking paint in it

Freddy: right ill see you after then


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Nights at Irish Freddys: Golden freddys dream**

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Golden Freddy and spring bonnie were in a car

Freddy: shit its the garda

Golden freddy: fuck...get the fuck outta here now GO GO GO!

Spring bonnie then reverses the car with dubstep blaring and the garda after them

Golden freddy: do a 360 springo

Springtrap does a 360 handbrake turn still being chased by the gaurds

Spring bonnie: fucking pillin

Bonnie: go that way springo cause if i get caught im not getting another JLO and then getting locked back up again

Golden freddy: come on springo drop a gear will ya

There still being chased by the gaurds

Golden freddy: they dont call us the fredbear crew for nothin...

Golden freddy shouts at the garda:GARDA RATS

freddy: oh shit my hat of importance catch it quick catch the fucking hat will ya

Golden freddy: slow down there springo His hat of shitness came of his head

Freddy: grab that hat quick my girlfriend got me that hat quick will ya fucking grab it

they grab it

Freddy: got it

just then they lose the gaurds

Golden freddy: see I told ya we would get away boys fuck the garda

Then golden freddy wakes

Golden freddy: those were the golden ages

...

 **THE GARDA ARE A GOOD POLICE FORCE AND I MEAN NO OFFENCE TO THEM**


End file.
